Schwere Entscheidungen
by JennyGG
Summary: Es ist schwer rauszufinden wen man wirklich liebt, Dean oder Jess? Für wen entscheidet sich Rory


Schwere Entscheidungen! (Dean oder Jess)

Teil 1

Rory lag in ihrem bett aber sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie wusste nicht genau ob es richtig war mit Dean zu schlafen, schließlich war er verheiratet. Sie wusste jetzt hatte sie beide verloren Dean war verheiratet und Jess war weg! Sie hörte ihre Mutter in der Küche und sie wollte es noch mal versuchen mit ihr zureden. Sie stieg aus ihrem bett und ging in die Küche. Lorelai guckte sie enttäuscht an aber sie sagte nicht! Rory wusste das sie wütend und enttäuscht war doch sie dachte nicht das sie nicht mit ihr reden würde!

„Mom, es tut mir wirklich leid, ehrlich. Ich weiß das du sauer bist und das kann ich verstehen aber bitte red mit mir!" Sagte Rory mit tränen in den Augen.

„Rory, ja ich bin sauer aber an erster stelle bin ich enttäuscht von dir. Er ist verheiratet. Und eigentlich bist du doch hier die vernümpftige. Ich verstehe dich nicht!"

„Ich weiß das er verheiratet ist, aber Mom bitte hör mir zu!" Meinte Rory

„okay, schieß los!"

„Es tut mir leid das ich dich so enttäuscht habe, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es richtig war mit Dean zuschlafen. Aber Mom ich hab Dean und Jess verloren ich weiß nicht was in mir vorgeht. Auf einer Seite liebe ich Dean noch aber Jess liebe ich auch noch. Kannst du mir nicht sagen was ich machen kann?" Fragte sie

„Nein schatz die Entscheidung kann ich dir leider nicht abnehmen aber folg deinem herz! Ich weiß, egal wie du dich entscheidest, du entscheidest richtig!" sagte Lorelai und küsste Rory auf die Stirn.

„Okay, danke Mom!"

„Weißt du was morgen machen wir uns einen richtig schönen tag, wir gehen shoppen, leihen uns filme aus und kaufen eine menge süß zeug so das wir beide total kaputt und mit Bauchschmerzen ins bett fallen! Okay maus?"

„Ja das ist eine gute Idee. Sei nicht böse ich versuche jetzt zu schlafen!"

„schlaf schön, schatz"

„Ja nacht"

Rory ging wieder in ihr Zimmer und legte sich ins bett. Doch sie konnte nicht schlafen und dachte nach.

°Ich denke ich warte erst mal ab für wen ich mehr empfinde und wer überhaupt mehr für empfindet.°

Da fiel ihr wieder ein das Jess ja weg war, doch da fand siech auch schnell eine Lösung. Sie würde einfach morgen Luke fragen ob er weiß wo Jess sei! Mit dem gedenken war sie ganz zufrieden und so schlief sie beruhigt ein.

Teil 2

Rory wachte am nächsten morgen schon früh auf. Sie hatte die ganze nacht nicht gut geschlafen, da sie oft aufwachte. Sie dachte wie es sei wenn Jess nichts mehr von ihr wissen

Und Dean sich doch nicht scheiden lies obwohl er es gesagt hatte. Sie wollte nicht daran denken was wäre wenn... . Sie stieg aus ihrem Bett und ging in die Küche. Lorelai war noch am schlafen, schließlich war es auch erst 6:30 in der früh. Sie beschloss erst mal nicht mehr an Dean und Jess zu denken auch wenn es ihr schwer fällt. ° Zu mindestens nicht heute°, dachte sie. Sie ging rüber um sich einen Kaffe zu machen als Lorelai die Treppe runter ging. Sie schien noch nicht ganz wach zu sein da es sich eher anhörte wie ein watscheln. Als sie in die Küche kam sah sie noch richtig verschlafen. Rory konnte sich ein kleines grinsen nicht verkneifen da ihrer Mutter die haare zu berge standen.

„Morgen Mom, willst du auch nen Kaffee?" fragte Rory

„Mom ja!" Sagte Lorelai noch sehr verschlafen.

„Du scheinst ja nicht gut geschlafen zu haben!" meinte Rory und konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Guck mal auf die Uhr es ist noch viel zu früh zum aufstehen. Na ja dafür können aber früher los ich würde sagen wir fahren um 9:00uhr. Was meinst du?"

„Ja das ist gut. Weißt du Mom ich denke wir sollten heute zu Luke Frühstücken gehen!" sagte sie, dabei dachte sie an Jess und daran wo er sein könnte.

„wieso denn zu Luke? Ich kann uns doch hier frühstück machen!" meinte sie. Das kam Rory etwas komisch vor da sie sonst immer zu Luke will.

„Warum willst du nicht zu Luke? Was ist den los? Gestern warst du auch schon ein wenig komisch. Du kannst uns außerdem kein frühstück machen da wir gar nichts da haben!"

Lorelai ging zum Kühlschrank. „ Klar haben wir was da!" Sie öffnete den Kühlschrank, guckte rein, „ okay du hast recht wir haben nichts. Meinst du nicht wir können auch woanders hingehen?" fragte Lorelai.

„Nein können wir nicht. Mom was ist los. Ist irgendwas mit dir und Luke? Sag's mir."

„okay. Luke und ich haben uns gestern Abend geküsst. Aber ich weiß nicht wie er dazu steht. Hat er es ernst gemeint oder war er betrunken!"

„Luke und betrunken? Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?"

Rory überlegte kurz und sagte dann „Wow ihr habt euch geküsst? Aber ich denke du solltest mit Luke reden wie er das gemeint hat."

„Okay du hast recht! Ich werd mich jetzt noch fertig machen und dann gehen wir, okay schatz?" sagte Lorelai mir einer etwas unberuhigten stimme. Sie nahm noch einen schluck von ihrem Kaffee und ging dann nach oben. Rory sah ihrer Mutter noch nach, sie wusste das sie sehr unberuhigt war. Sie ahnte sich schon einige zeit gedacht das das früher oder später was mit Luke laufen würde. Rory trank ihren Kaffee aus, ging dann in ihr Zimmer und fing auch an sich fertig zumachen. Dabei dachte se wieder an Jess wie er reagieren würde.

„Rory bist du fertig?" schrie Lorelai, als sie gerade die Treppe runter ging.

„Ja Moment... okay bin fertig wir können los!"

„gut gehen wir."

Auf dem weg zu Luke überlegten beide wie sie Luke fragen sollten. Rory dachte daran wenn Luke nichts von Jess wusste. ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, aber sie wollte erst gar nicht daran denken das es so ist.

Sie kamen im Diner an und setzten sich an einen Tisch nahe der tecke.

„Los geh schon!" Scheuchte Rory ihre Mutter.

„Ja ist gut!" sagte Lorelai ein bisschen genervt aber dann stieg sie auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor der tecke. Rory beobachtete wie sie reden. Dann sah sie ein lächeln auf Lorelai´s gesiecht. Sie wusste das es gut gelaufen sein muss. Sie sah noch wie sie sich küssten dann kam ihre Mutter mit einem breiten lächeln zurück.

„Und?" fragte Rory

„ Er war nicht betrunken! Er hat's auch ernst gemeint also wir wollen es miteinander versuchen." Sagte Lorelai glücklich.

„Das freut mich für dich. Ich muss auch mal kurz zu Luke. Äh... ich bestelle schon mal!" sagte Rory mit einer etwas nervösen stimme. Das war sie. Sie blieb bei Luke stehen und fing an zu reden: „Hey Luke, also du weißt ja das Jess weg ist! Weißt du wo er hin ist oder hast du ne Nummer von ihm?"

„Ich weiß nicht wo er hin und ich weiß auch keine Nummer von aber wenn es dir weiter hilft geb ich dir die Nummer von Liz, vielleicht weiß sie ja was von ihm, okay?" fragte Luke.

„Ja das ist echt lieb von dir Luke, danke" sagte sie uns setzte sich zurück zu ihrer Mutter.

Teil 3

Luke kam rüber um die Bestehllungen auf zu nehmen. Sie bestellten redeten und gingen dann shoppen!

Am Abend kamen die beiden sehr erschöpft von ihrer Shopping tour wieder. Sie waren voll bepackt mit Taschen und ließen alles fallen als sie ihr Sofa sahen.

„oh, was für ein tag, ich bin froh wenn ich jetzt gleich im bett liege!" sagte Rory erleichtert.

„ja ich auch. So ich geh dann mal! Das zeug räumen wir morgen weg! Nacht mein engel!" Lorelai gab Rory einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann hoch!

Rory machte sich auch auf den weg in ihr Zimmer dabei sah sie auf Telefon und nahm es ohne einen weiteren Gedanken mit in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte es jetzt versuche. Sie wollte Liz anrufen, jetzt wollte sie wissen wo Jess ist. Sie hatte den ganzen tag an ihn gedacht. Sie war sich zwar immer noch nicht sicher ob sie sich entgültig für Jess entscheiden wird, aber sie wüsste es war ein anfang raus zu kriegen wo er steckt.

Rory nahm das Telefon und wählte Liz Nummer. Sie war sehr nervös. Was war wenn sie nicht wüsste wo er ist, oder sie...

„hallo!" sagte die stimme an der anderen Leitung.

Rory konnte auf einmal nicht mehr sagen. Es hatte ihr die stimme verschlagen aber sie musste irgentwas sagen.

„hallo? Wer ist da?"

„äh, hallo hier ist Rory ist da Liz?"

„ja hier ist liz. Wer ist da noch mal?"

„Hier ist Rory sie kennen mich aus Stars Hollow."

„oh ja Rory, wie geht's dir?"

„mir geht's gut. Ich rufe an weil ich fragen wollte..." Rory wusste nicht ob sie fragen sollte aber sie musste es tun! " ich wollte fragen ob sie wissen wo Jess ist!"

Eine kurze pause trag ein. Rory horchte.

„oh Jess... tja Jess war vor ein paar Wochen hier um noch ein paar Sachen ab zu holen. Er sagte er würde nach Kalifornien zu seinem dad gehen. Aber ich kann dir leider nicht wo das genau ist!"

Rory war erleichtert. Jetzt wusste sie wo Jess!

„oh danke sie haben mir echt weiter geholfen. Aber ich hätte jetzt noch ne frage. Haben sie irgendeine Nummer von Jess? Von seinem dad oder vielleicht von seinem Handy wenn er jetzt ein hat!"

„das weiß ich leider nicht. Ich glaube Jess hat mir die Nummer von seine Vater mal gegeben. Aber ich bin mir echt nicht sicher. Warte, kannst du einen Moment dran bleiben? Dann guck ich mal!"

„das wär echt lieb von ihnen!" Rory war echt erleichtert. Jetzt hieß es nur noch hoffen das sie die Nummer wirklich finden würde!

„ich muss sagen heute ist wirklich dein Glückstag. Ich hab sie gefunden."

Rory konnte es nicht glauben. Sie war so glücklich!

„oh danke danke danke das werde ich ihnen nie vergessen!"

Rory bedanke sich nochmals als sie ihr die gab und legt dann auf.

Sie war echt glücklich! Sie hätte echt nicht damit gerechnet. Sie wollte aber erst morgen anrufen, denn sie wusste noch nicht genau was sie sagen sollte. Rory legte sich auf ihr bett und dacht über Jess nach. Was er sagen würde wenn er seine stimme am Telefon hört und so weiter. Dann dachte sie an die schönen zeiten mit Jess! Bei den schönen Gedanken schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten morgen würde Rory bei dem geräuch der Kaffee maschine wach. Sie strecke sich noch ein letztes mal und stand dann auf.

Als sie aus ihrem Zimmer, kam sah sie ihre Mutter die aufgeregt durchs haus lief.

„was ist den mit dir los?" fragte Rory mit einem ziemlich verwirrten blick.

„oh du bist wach, das ist gut! Ich hab heute mein erstes date mit Luke und ich weiß mal wieder nicht was ich anziehen soll! Bitte helf mir mein engel!

„okay ich wurde sagen zieh deinen neuen schwarzen rock an mit dem rotem Top und darüber die schwarze Jacke. Und deine schwarzen Stiefel. Damit siehst du echt Top aus!"

„danke" Lorelai gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und rannte dann nach oben. sie freute sich richtig das ihre Mutter so glücklich war.

Rory ging zurück in die Küche und schüttete sich Kaffee ein. Heute würde sie Jess anrufen! Wenn ihre Mutter weg war würde sie ihn anrufen!

Eine stunde später war Lorelai fertig für ihr date und Rory war bereit Jess an zu rufen.

„schatz ich bin jetzt weg kann spät werden! Hab dich lieb! Bis später!" Rory hörte wie ihre durchs haus lief und dann die Tür knallte.

Rory nahm das Telefon und wählte die Nummer. Sie war noch nie so nervös gewesen wie jetzt, das dachte sie zumindestens.

Es klingelt!

„hallo"

„Hey, hier ist Rory ist Jess da? Kann ich ihn bitte mal sprechen?" das hatte sie wirklich gesagt? Sie fand das klang ein bissen arrogant aber jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr machen!

„ja klar Moment"

Rory hörte wie einer rief ´ Jess Telefon für dich´ Jetzt hörte sie schritte! Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen, es ging einfach nicht. Aber sie musste es versuchen!

„hallo!"

Teil 4

Sie freute sich seine stimme zu hören. Es machte sie glücklich zu wissen wo er ist! Doch jetzt als sie seine stimme hörte wusste sie nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte.

„Hallo, wer ist da? Schrie Jess in den Hörer. Jetzt musste sie etwas sagen.

„Jess, hier ist... hier ist Rory!"

Eine lange pause trat ein keiner von ihnen wollte irgentwas sagen doch dann fing Jess doch an zu reden.

„Rory was willst du noch? Du hast mich zurück geschickt, du wolltest mich nicht mehr, erinnerst du dich noch? Und jetzt? Warum zum Teufel rufst du an?"

Es machst sie ein wenig traurig das zu hören, aber er hatte auf einer seite recht. Doch sie bereute, dass sie ihn weggeschickt hatte. Das wurde ihr jetzt klar. Klar wurde ihr auch das sie nicht ohne sie sein will! Sie liebte ihn!

„Jess bitte hör mir zu. Es tut mir leid das ich dich einfach so weggeschickt habe. Aber es tat noch zu weh, ich könnte nicht anders! Du warst Aufeinmahl da ich hatte mich schon damit abgefunden das ich dich nie wieder sehe! Du bist wieder einfach abgehauen ohne was zu sagen. Du hast mir nie was erzähl weder das du das Schuljahr wiederholen musst noch das du abhaust! Nichts! Ich hab dich echt geliebt doch du bist gegangen. Kannst du mich nicht verstehen? Jess ich liebe dich doch!" Rory hatte tränen in den Augen, sie brauchte Jess, das wusste sie Jetzt!

„Rory, ich kann dich verstehen, aber ich musste einfach raus aus Starts Hollow. Es tut mir leid das ich einfach abgehauen bin aber..."

„Liebst du mich noch?" kam es aus Rory herausgesprudelt!

„Rory..." sagte Jess mit einer leicht verwirten stimme.

„Nein Jess! Es ist eine ganz einfache fragt. Beantworte sie mit ja und wir werden eine Lösung finde wie wir zusammen sein können ! und wenn du nein sagst dann lass ich für immer in ruhe!"

„Rory bitte..."

Jess beantworte meine frage! Bitte!"

„Ich werde dich wahrscheinlich immer lieben!" Rory war überglücklich das zu hören, sie hätte nie gedacht da Jess das sagt.

„Oh Jess ich hätte nie gedacht das ich das von dir höre! Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Du bist in Kalifornien und ich bin hier... hier in Stars hollow!" sie wollte jetzt nicht in Stars hollow sein! Sie wollte bei ihm sein bei ihrem Jess!

„Ich will noch nicht nach Stars hollow zurück kommen. Rory wie wär's wenn wir es erst mal langsam angehen lassen! Ich denke das wär besser für uns beide!"  
" ja ich denke damit hast du recht!"

„ okay ich muss aber jetzt auch Schluss telefonieren. Ich ruf dich morgen an versprochen! Ich bin froh das ich dich zurück Rory"

„Ich bin auch froh das ich dich zurück habe! Bis morgen Jess!"

„ bis morgen Rory"

Rory legte auf und lies sich auf ihr bett fallen. sie war überglücklich sie konnte ich kaum glauben, sie war jetzt so zu sagen wieder mit Jess zusammen! Sie hoffte das dies kein Traum war also kniff sie sich.

„AU, mist!" Dabei musste sie lachen. So glücklich war sie lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Sie wollte es ihrer Mutter erzählen aber sie hatte ja ihr date mit Luke! Also entschloss sie sich zu lane zu gehen! Sie zog sich an und machte sich dann auf den weg.

Dabei war sie so in Gedanken, das sie ausgerechnet mit Dean zusammen stieß!

„ Oh Dean, tut mir leid ich war in Gedanken!"

„Hey Rory ich wollte gerade zu dir ich muss dir was sehr wichtiges erzählen!"

Rory hatte zwar keine lust mit Dean zu reden aber sie hörte ihm trotzdem zu .

„ja okay erzähl!"

„Also ich lasse mich von Lindsay scheiden! Ich hab ihr von dir und mir erzählt. Jetzt können wir endlich wieder zusammen sein!"

Teil 5

Rory war sprachlos! Sie wollte nicht glauben was sie dort hörte. ´Wie kann er nur. Oh mein Gott´ dachte Rory nur.

„Du..Du..lässt dich scheiden? Wegen mir?"

„Ja Rory ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer Lieben. Wir werden jetzt endlich glücklich zusammen!"

„Dean du kannst dich nicht scheiden lassen, denk doch mal an! Sie Liebt dich doch" Rory sah richtig verzweifelt aus! Solle sie Dean von Jess erzählen?

„Rory ich hab dir schon mal gesagt es lief nicht mehr, ich kann sie nicht glücklich machen! Rory ich liebe nur dich!"

Das war Rory zu viel Gesäusel von liebe. Es war nicht richtig mit Dean zu schlafen aber sie war in dieser zeit nicht glücklich gewesen, da Jess weg war. Sie denkt sich, dass sie sich mit Dean nur ablenken wollte um Jess zu vergessen. So was normalerweise nicht ihre art aber es ist halt passiert. Daran konnte sie auch nichts mehr ändern.

„Dean wir können nicht mehr zusammen sein. Das ist mir in den letzten tagen klar geworden."

Es war richtig das sie ihm gesagt hatte das sie ihn nicht mehr liebt! Es ging einfach nicht anders. Doch sollte sie ihm das von Jess erzählen? Sie überlegte immer noch...

„aber Rory wir gehören doch zusammen, ich liebe dich!" Rory sah die tränen in Deans Augen. Dean tat ihr irgendwie leid. Sie wusste wie er sich fühlt!

„Dean es tut mir leid aber es geht nicht anders!" Sie schaute Dean noch einmal in die Augen und ging dann an ihm vorbei zu Lane.

Am Haus von Lane klopfte sie.

Sie wartet und wartet.

Dann klopft sie noch mal.

Kurze zeit Später öffnete ihr Lane die Tür!

„Hey Lane. Kann.. oh Gott wie siehst du denn aus?" Lane hatte zerzauste haare, die Bluse war falsch geknöpft und die Brille hatte sie auch nicht auf!

„wenn du nicht meine beste Freundin wärst, würde ich es dir nicht sagen. Tja... Dave ist da!" Sagte sie und find dabei an zu lächeln.

„OH... Dave.. Oh lane das ist echt schön! Ich komme später noch mal wieder vorbei, okay?"

„Ne ne komm rein Dave wollte gerade was mit den jungs unternehmen! Also komm rein."

„Okay wenn du meinst. Ich muss dir nämlich was erzählen."

Sie ging rein und erzählte Lane alles von Dean bis Jess! Sie verbrachte noch den rest des tages bei ihr.

Teil 6

Als Rory am Abend wieder nach Hause kam saßen Lorelai und Luke kuschelnd auf der Couch und schauten sich ´Vom Winde verweht´ an.

´Wie süß. Ich bin echt froh, das Mom so glücklich ist!´ Rory schloss die Tür und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Na ihr beiden"

„Oh, Hey schatz. Wie war's bei Lane?"

„Es war schön und ziemlich lustig"

„Das freut mich. Komm setz dich, wir schauen und Vom Winde verweht an." Sagte Lorelai, die dabei anfing zu grinsen und zu Luke schaute. Er verdrehte die Augen und griff nach seinem Bier.

Rory fing an zu lachen.

„Ne ich geh in mein Zimmer, ich bin ziemlich müde!"

„okay schatz, Schlaf gut."

„Nacht Mom, Nacht Luke!"

Luke drehte sich um und sagte auch „Nacht".

Sie ging n ihr Zimmer, zog ihre schlaf Sachen an und nahm sich ein Buch.

Während sie las musste sie an Jess denken. Sie war überglücklich. Bei diesem Gedanken schlief sie mit einem Lächeln ein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte merke sie das sie auf ihrem Buch lag. Sie nahm es und legte es auf ihren Nachttisch.

„oh Gott war das unbequem" murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank um sich fertig zu machen. Sie musste noch etwas für Yale besorgen.

Als sie fertig war nahm sie ihr Schlüssel und ihr Portmohne und mache die Tür leise zu da ihre Mom noch am schlafen war.

Sie schlenderte durch die Stadt als sie Lindsay entdeckte. Sie wollte noch umkehren doch Lindsay hatte sie schon gesehen. Rory überlegte was sie sagen sollte denn Lindsay kam zu ihr rüber gestürmt.

„oh.. Hi Lindsay."

Lindsay guckte Rory böse an und ging dann weiter.

„Rory!" schrie Lindsay ihr hinterher.

Rory drehte sich um und ging auf Lindsay zu.

„Du bist so eine Heuchlerin. Erst schläfst du mit meinem Mann, dann zerstörst du unsere Ehe und dann tust du noch so als ob nichts geschehen ist. Du bist, Du bist… So Eine Schl.mpe! schrie Lindsay und gab eine Backpfeife.

„Das wird dir noch leid tun. Ich werde dein Leben so zerstören, so wie du meins zerstört hast! Das Verspreche ich dir!" sie sah Rory noch mal sehr Böse an und bevor Rory etwas sagen konnte ging sie weiter.

Teil 7

Rory fasste sich an die Wange. Dann sah sie Lindsay noch nach.

Sie drehte dich um und ging schnell nach Hause. Die Sachen hatte sie vergessen aber sie fand das es auch nicht so wichtig war.

Als sie zu Hause ankam rannte sie hoch zu ihrer Mutter um ihr alles zu erzählen.

„Was ist denn in die gefahren?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie hat sie ja schon recht. Ich hab mir Dean geschlafen und damit ihre Ehe zerstört. Aber ich kann daran nichts ändern."

„Oh schatz, gib dir nicht die ganze schuld!"

„Aber Mom. Ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt tun soll. Schon vergessen? Sie will mein Leben zerstören so wie ich ihrs zerstört habe!"

„Ach Rory, mach dir da keine Kopf. Sie ist halt noch... ziemlich traurig und wütend und da hat sie dich gesehen und... ja den rest kennst du ja!"

„Du sagst das so einfach! Na ja ist ja jetzt auch egal... ich geh mal runter ich muss mal telefonieren!"

„okay mach das ich schlaf noch was weiter."

Rory stand auf und ging runter in ihr Zimmer, nahm das Telefon und wählte Jess´ Nummer.

„Hallo!"

„Hallo hier ist Rory kann ich Jess sprechen?"

„Ja Moment bitte"

Rory wartete kurz, als Jess kam.

„Ja"

„Hey Jess hier ist Rory!"

„Oh, Hi Rory, wie geht's dir?"

„Mir geht's ganz gut und dir?"

„Och ja mir auch!"

„Du, Jess ich... ich muss dir was erzählen was ich dir beim letztem mal nicht erzählt habe."

„Okay schieß los"

„ok aber du muss mir versprechen mich erst aussprechen zu lassen!"

„Ich verspreche es dir!"

„Also gut. Erst mal muss ich dir sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe und als du weg warst, ich war halt sehr traurig und ich sag mal ein bisschen verwirrt. Und abends, als du weg warst, kam Dean und hatte mit mir geredet. Dann hat er mich geküsst und ich hab es erwidert! Und dann hab ich mit ihm geschlafen! Jess es tut mir so leid!"

Rory fing an zu weinen.

„Du musst mir glauben Jess, das war der größte fehler meines Lebens! Jess ich liebe nur dich!"

„Rory hör bitte auf zu weinen. Es ist okay. Ich kann zwar nicht verstehen das du mit Dean geschlafen hast obwohl du mich geliebt hast aber es ist okay... Rory ich liebe dich auch und ich werde dich immer lieben!"

„Danke Jess, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet das du so reagierst.

Jess bitte komm zurück ich brauche dich hier! Bitte komm zurück!"

Eine längere Pause trat ein.

"Jess?"

„Ja ich bin noch da. Ich hab jetzt nur gerade nachgedacht . Rory ich kann noch nicht zurück kommen. Aber wenn du mich jetzt brauchst dann komm doch einfach zu mir nach Kalifornien. Du hast schließlich noch Ferien." Schlug Jess vor.

„Das ist echt lieb von dir aber ich glaube ich rede erst mal mit meiner Mom. ... Aber wenn du mir schon so ein Angebot machst dann werde ich kommen! Ich denke das ich morgen früh losfahre. Ist das okay für dich?"

„Ja das ist okay für mich aber sprech trotzdem erst mal mir deiner Mom!"

„Okay bis dann Jess! Ich ruf dich dann an!"

„Bye Rory!"

Rory legte auf und lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

°Was wird Mom dazu sagen?

Und soll ich wirklich zu Jess Fahren?

Schließlich hat er letztens noch gesagt das wir uns Zeit lassen sollen!

Oh Gott ich weiß es nicht!°

Sie wollte jetzt in ruhe über diese dinge nachdenken um wieder einen klaren kopf zu bekommen.

Als sie nach eine stunde später wieder aufstand beschloss sie mit ihrer Mutter zu reden. Sie ging in die Küche und sah ihre Mutter mit Klatschzeitschriften und einer Tasse Kaffe am Tisch sitzen.

„Mom ich muss mir die reden!"

„Klar, komm setzt dich hin!" Lorelai klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich. Rory blieb jedoch stehen und fing an zu reden.

„Also als ich eben runter gegangen bin um zu telefonieren... na ja da hab ich Jess angerufen. Ich hab ihm das mit Dean erzählt. Und ihm gesagt das ich ihn hier brauche und er meiner ich sollte die restlichen Ferien zu ihm kommen und..."

„Moment mal Rory. Also Jess meinte du sollst zu IHM kommen! ...Hmm... okay aber bist du dir sicher das du zu ihm fahren willst?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Beim letztem Telefonat meinte er wir sollten uns zeit lassen, also es langsam angehen lassen. Ich meine ich vermisse ihn aber vielleicht ist es ja zu früh. Ach Mom..." Rory ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und seufzte stark.

„Schätzchen, ich sag das wirklich nicht gerne aber mach das was dein Herz dir sagt. Wenn du fahren willst dann fahr. Ich kann dich dann eh nicht aufhalten. Aber dann pass bitte auf dich auf."

„Oh danke Mom! Ich hab dich echt lieb! Aber ich geh jetzt mal was spazieren. Und dann guck ich ob ich fahre!" Rory umarmte ihre Mutter, nahm ihren Schlüssel und verlies das Haus.

Rory ging durch Stars Hollow auf dem weg zum paviliong. Als sie ankam setzte sie sich auf und beobachtete die Menschen in Stars Hollow! Die Gedanken immer zu bei Jess.

Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten kam Dean vorbei. Er setzte sich neben Rory und beobachtete die Läute auch einige Zeit. Rory hatte gar nicht bemerkt das er da was bis er anfang zu reden und selbst da nicht so richtig!

„Rory! Ich muss mit die reden!"

„Oh... ja...hey Dean. Okay fang an!" meinte ,die aus ihren Gedanken gerissene, Rory.

„Okay es geht um Lindsay. Es tut mir leid das sie so drauf war. Aber sie hat recht . Als du mir gesagt hattest das du mich nicht liebst ist für mich eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. So wie ich Lindsay wie Lindsays Welt zusammen gebrochen ist als ich ihr von uns... von dir und mir erzählt habe. Du bist es Schuld das meine Ehe jetzt total am ar.sch ist!" Dean find allmählich an lauter zu werden. Doch dann fing Rory an zu schreien.

„Spinnst du jetzt völlig? Erstens gehören zum Sex immer zwei. Zweitens bist du zu mir gekommen und du warst es auch der mich geküsst hat. Und du hast es auch Lindsay gesagt und damit hast du eure Ehe zerstört. Ich kann nichts dafür das ich dich nicht liebe. Ich liebe Jess und nur weil deine sch.eiß ehe jetzt ruiniert ist kannst du mir nicht die ganze schuld daran geben!"

„Ach wegen dem Arsch.loch wieder! Der verar.scht dich doch nur."

„Dean er verar.scht mich nicht!... Komm leb du mit deiner verkorksten ehe weiter und ich mir Jess! Ach und weißt du was... DU KANNST MICH MAL!"

„Danke gleichfalls." Schrie Dean ihr hinterher denn sie was weggegangen. Sie lief nach Hause und packte ihre! Hier, in dieser Stadt konnte sie es keinen Moment länger aushalten! Das war ihr zu viel für den Vormittag!

°Erst Lindsay und dann noch Dean. Oh Gott da haben sich ja die richtigen zwei gefunden!°

„Mom ich wollte dir nur bescheid sagen das ich jetzt zu Jess fahre. Es wird Zeit das wir und aussprechen."

„Okay schatz: pass bitte auf dich auf und ruf mich an wenn du da bist!"

„Okay mach ich! Bye Mom. Ich hab dich lieb!" Rory gab ihrer Mutter einen Kuss und verschwand dann aus der Tür.

Teil 8

Rory rannte zum Auto, schmiss die Tasche in den Kofferraum und führ los.

Nach ca. 6 Stunden war sie an Kalifornien angekommen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch die Straße finden. Nach dem einige Zeit durch L.A gefahren war fand sie die Straße.

Sie stieg aus uns sah sich um °Hmm echt nett hier!° dachte sie.

Sie ging zur Haustür und Klopfte. Sie hörte schritte. Jetzt fing sie an nervös zu werden.

Ein kleines Mädchen öffnete die Tür.

„Hey ich bin Rory. Ähm... ist Jess da?"

„Du bist Rory? Wow ich hab mir dich ganz anders vorgestellt. Jess hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt. Ach ja ich bin Lilly!"

„HI Lilly. Ist Jess denn jetzt da?"

„Oh ja ´tschuldigung. Komm rein, er ist oben. Soll ich ihn rufen oder willst du hoch gehen?"

„Ich glaube ich werde hoch gehen. Danke!"

Lilly schloss die Tür und sagte Rory wo Jess´ Zimmer war. Rory ging nach oben und stand nun vor seiner Zimmertür.

Sie hob ihre Hand und klopfte...

Rory hörte wie Jess zur Tür kam und sie öffnete.

„Oh Gott Rory was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du wolltest erst morgen kommen!"

„Freust du dich denn gar nicht mich zu sehen?"

Beide fingen an zu lächeln. Jess nahm Rory in den arm und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Reicht dir das als antwort?" meinte Jess als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

„Hmm Noch nicht ganz"

Jess gab ihr noch einen Kuss und zog sie in sein Zimmer.

Als sie sich dann wieder voneinander lösten umarmten sie sich und gucken sich in die Augen.

°Wie sehr hab ich diese Augen vermisst!° Dachten beide fast gleichzeitig.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst. Ich bin froh das ich dich zurück habe!"

„Ich auch. Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet das wir uns noch mal wiedersehen, Rory!

Ich bin so glücklich!"

„Ich hätte auch nicht damit gerechnet!" Rory gab Jess einen Kuss, aber als ihr einfiel das sie ihre Mutter anrufen sollte löste sie sich.

„Du, ich muss mal eben meine Mom anrufen." Sie wählte die Nummer und wartete das Lorelai abnahm.

„Hallo!"

„Hey Mom. Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen das ich da bin und das es mir gut geht.!

„Okay, und ist mit Jess alles gut?"

„Ja es ist alles gut! Mom ich bin echt glücklich!"

„Das freut mich für dich.. also für euch. Rory ich muss jetzt aber auch auflegen, ich hab ein Date mit Luke!"

Okay dann viel spaß euch beiden. Bye Mom!" Rory legte auf und wandte sich wieder an Jess.

„So, jetzt sag mal warum du heute schon gekommen bist!" meinte Jess und schaute dabei Rory fragend an.

„Ach ich habs in Stars Hollow nicht mehr ausgehalten. Erst Lindsay, dann Dean. Ich hatte kein Bock mehr!"

„Moment mal. Was meinst du mit erst Lindsay dann Dean? Fang mal von anfang an zu erzählen!"

„Okay, ich wollte was für Yale kaufen. Und dann kam Lindsay und hat mich als schl.ampe bezeichnet und das ich ihre ehe kaputt gemacht hätte. Sie meinte das sie sich an mir rächen würde und mein leben zerstören würde und hat sie mir noch eine geklebt!... Später saß ich im Pavillon und Dean kam und meinte das sie recht hätte das es halt meine schuld wäre...!"

„Ich mach ihn kalt dieses Arsch.loch! Was denkt der sich eigentlich? Ich könnte..."

„Jess beruhig dich. Es ist okay! Ich will erst mal nicht zurück."

„Ich hab doch schon am Telefon gesagt das du hier bleiben kannst."

„Okay danke. Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch!" Jess küsste sie sehr leidenschaftlich! Als er sich wieder von ihr löste fragte es:

„Hast du Hunger? Ich zeig dir die Gegend und dann gehen wir zur Bude vom meinem dad was essen! Okay?"

„Ja das ist eine gute Idee. Ich will mich nur noch eben frisch machen!"

„Das Bad ist die Tür gegenüber." Er gab Rory noch einen Kuss bevor sie im Bad verschwand.

Teil 9

Als Rory aus dem Bad kam wartete Jess schon.

Es war bereits 19:00 Uhr als sie losgingen. Es war noch warm und die Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen.

Einige Zeit später kamen sie an der Strand Promenade an. Die Sonne stand noch knapp über dem Horezont. Es waren noch viele Leute unterwegs. Manche saßen an Tische, manche am Strand, manche surften und die anderen gingen einfach so über die Promenade.

„Jess es ist echt schön hier!"

„Ich weiß. Ich war meistens hier als ich... als ich traurig wegen dir war. Dann hab ich mich an den strand gesetzt, gelesen und nachgedacht!"

„Das ist echt süß. Du scheinst mich ja sehr vermisst zu haben?"

„Ja hab ich auch. Du etwa nicht?"

„Hey! Klar hab ich dich auch vermisst!"

„Das will ich auch hoffen!" er lächelte und gab Rory einen Kuss.

„Hunger?"

„Ja und wie"

„Gut denn wir sind jetzt an der Bude von meinem Dad.

Siehst du sie?

Die Rote da!"

„Oh ja, ich freu mich schon deinen Dad kenne zu lernen!"...

„Hey Jimmy kannst du mal bitte rauskommen? Ich will dir jemanden vorstellen !"

„Hey Jess. Ja ich komm raus. Moment!"

Jimmy kam raus und stellte sich vor die beiden.

„Jimmy das ist Rory, meine Freundin. Und Rory das ist Jimmy, mein Dad!"

Sie gaben sich die Hand und sagten beide das sie sich freuen.

„Kannst du uns ein paar Birger machen mit Pommes und etwas zu trinken? Wir setzen uns an de strand. Ruf mich wenn du fertig bist, okay?"

„Ja okay. Viel spaß noch euch beiden!"

„Danke!" meinte Rory und lächelte ihn an. Er ging zurück in seine Bude um das essen für die beiden zu machen. Rory und Jess gingen die Treppe runter zum und setzten sich in den Sand.

Sie kuschelten, küssten sich und alberten rum, bis Jimmy rief.

„Bin sofort wieder das süße, nicht weglaufen!" er lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Ich doch nicht!" meinte sie und lächelte zurück.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Jess mit zwei Tüten und trinken wieder. Er setze sich neben sie und gab ihr einen Burger.

„Danke" sagte sie und biss rein.

„Hmm... Die sind aber lecker!" sagte sie mit noch vollem mund.

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, war es bereits dunkel und die meisten Menschen waren schon weg.

Rory legte sich und schaute sich die Sterne an. Es waren sehr viele zu sehen. °Hmm in Stars Hollow hab ich noch nie so viele Sterne gesehen. Na ja auch irgendwie logisch!°

Jess beugte sich über sie und fing an sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Als er sich wieder löste fragte es:

„Na, lust auf schwimmen?"

„Hmm... schon aber ich hab keine Badesachen!"

„Na und?" sagte er, zog sich sein T-Shirt und die Hose aus und rannte ins Meer! ( Die boxershort hatte er aber noch an!)

„Komm!"

„Jess ich kann nicht!"

„Doch komm, bitte!"

Nach einigem hin und herhatte Jess Rory überredet. Sie zog sich ihr T-Shirt aus, den rock lies sie jedoch an, und ging auch zum Meer.

Jess war schon im Wasser, Kam raus und spritze Rory nass.

„Hey" schrie Rory und lief auf ihn zu.

Er nahm sie in den arm und trug sie in wasser.

Dann lies er sie wieder runter und spritzte sie wieder nass. Und dann Rory. Und so ging das einige Zeit hin und her. Bis er sich vorbeugte und sie küsste. Es war ein sehr Leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Er nahm Rory auf den arm und küsste sie weiter, dabei ging er weiter ins wasser rein.

Der Kuss würde immer Leidenschaftlich. Jess streichelte sie am kopf , am bauch und an den Beinen. Sein Hand ging langsam vom Rücken aus zum BH.

Es gefiel ihr alles. Er was so zärtlich!

Als Jess den BH geöffnet hatte zog er ihn langsam aus. Dabei streichelte es sie weiter an den Beinen an der Brust einfach überall.

°Oh mein Gott. Er ist so zärtlich. Ich liebe ihn so sehr. Ich wünschte dieser Moment würde nie mehr zuende gehen! Er kann alles mit mir machen.°

„Jess?"

„Ja, soll ich aufhören?"

„Nein mach bitte weiter. Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, das ich mir dir schlafen will!"

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja das bin ich!"

Sie küsste ihn und er fing langsam an ihren rock runter zu ziehen...

Teil 10

Als die beiden später wieder zu Hause waren, gingen sie duschen weil das ganze Meersalz sie am Körper juckte. Dann gingen sie ins Bett.

„Jess?"

„Ja Rory"

„Danke!"

„Bitte... aber wofür?"

„Das du eben so zärtlich warst und das du mich liebst! Und alles halt! Jess ich bin so glücklich. Ich kann das gar nicht beschreiben. Ich liebe dich über alles Jess!"

„Ich liebe dich auch Rory..

Du Rory... Wie war ich denn?" meinte er und musste lachen.

„Hmm.. muss ich dazu wirklich was sagen?"

„Ja bitte!"

„Okay du warst phänomenal, also so weit ich das beurteilen kann. Aber das müsstest du eigentlich gemerkt haben!"

„Ja stimmt eigentlich."

Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und schliefen nah einiger zeit ein.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Rory auf als jemand mit ihren Harren ihre Nase kitzelte.

„Hey aufhören" murmelte Rory

„Morgen süße, aufstehen!"

„Nein, ich will noch schlafen!" Rory drehte sich um und versuchte weiter zu schlafen.

„Rory.." Jess beugte sich über sie und Küsste sie.

„Komm Frühstück ist fertig und ich hab Hunger."

„Okay ich hab auch Hunger. Aber ich brauche noch was kannst ja schon mal runter gehen.

Nach ungefähr 5 Minuten richtete sich Rory langsam auf, schaute sich um und murmelte etwas vor sich her.

Rory zog sich an und ging nun auch runter.

„Morgen"

„Morgen"

Eine Frau mit blonden Haaren stand von Tisch auf und ging auf Rory zu.

°Das ist bestimmt Lillys Mutter° dachte sie.

„Hallo Rory ich bin Sascha, Lillys Mutter. Schön dich kennen zu lernen!"

„Hallo freut mich auch sie kennen zu lernen!"

„Ach sag bitte DU! Sonst komm ich mir so alt vor."

„okay freut mich dich kennen zulernen." Sagte Rory und lächelte sie an.

„Komm Rory setz dich. Fühl dich wie zu Hause." Sagte Jimmy.

„Danke das ist nett." Es machte Rory froh das sie so herzlich aufgenommen wurde.

Sie setzte sich, nahm sich Kaffee und einen Pancake und fing an zu essen.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen Rory und Jess wieder nach oben um sich ein wenig zu unterhalten.

„Rory ich hab mir überlegt die schule zu wieder holen und danach zu studieren. Was denkst du darüber? Denkst du ich würde das überhaupt schaffen?"

„Ist das dein ernst?"

„Ja das ist mein ernst! Und? Was denkst du?"

„Ich denke das es echt toll wär und das du das auf jeden fall schaffen wirst schließlich bist du schlauer als alle anderen! Und ich bin schließlich auch noch da."

„Danke!" Jess gab ihr einen Kuss und lächelte sie an.

„Wo willst du denn die schule wiederholen und studieren?"

„Ich dachte vielleicht irgendwo in deiner nähe. Vielleicht in irgendeiner schule in der nähe von Yale. Und wenn's dir nichts ausmacht dann studiere ich in Yale wenn ich es schaffe!"

„Wieso sollte mir das was ausmachen? Ich fände es klasse!... Jess aber was mir gerade ein fällt! Wo willst du wohnen?"

„Das weiß ich selbst noch nicht aber ich muss ja erst mal eine schule finden wo ich die klasse wieder holen kann!"

„Ja stimmt. Aber keine sorge ich werde dir helfen! So noch eine letzte frage. Was willst du denn studieren?"

„das weiß ich auch noch nicht so genau aber ich dachte mir vielleicht irgentwas in die Richtung von Literatur. Aber ich werde mich erst mal informieren."

„Das ist eine gute Idee!"

°Er hat sich echt verändert. Der alte Jess hätte nie die schule wiederholt! Na ja aber was denk ich da er hätte mich gar nicht wieder sehn wollen wegen der Sache mit Dean! Ach auch egal. Jetzt ist ja alles gut!° dachte Rory

„So anderes Thema. Was sollen wir heute machen?" frage Jess.

„Hmm, ich weiß nicht so genau aber wir können ja einfach relaxen! Was hältst du davon?"

„Aha gut und was schlägst du so vor?"

„Wir können ja ein paar Sachen einpacken und einen schönen tag a strand verbringen. Oder hast du einen anderen Vorschlag?"

„Ne Ne das ist eine gute Idee!"

„Gut hilfst du mir die sachen zu packen?"

„Ja klar mach ich. Ich hol schon mal die Tasche und du holst ein paar Badetücher aus dem bad!"

„Mach ich! ... und Jess? Kannst du noch was zu essen und trinke aus der Küche mitbringen?"

„Okay schatz!"

Beide gingen aus der Zimmertür. Rory ins bad und Jess nach unten!

Teil 11

Nach ungefähr 45 Minuten lagen die beiden am Strand und sonnten sich.

„Kommst du mit ins Wasser? Mir wird langsam ziemlich heiß her in der Sonne!" meinte Jess.

„Ne ich wollte jetzt was lesen und meinen Rücken bräunen. Geh du mal alleine ich kann ja später nach kommen.! Okay?"

„Ja ist okay, aber vergiss mich übers lesen nicht!" meinte er und lächelte Rory an.

„Ach ich doch nicht. Kennst mich doch!" sagte sie und lächelte zurück.

„Genau deshalb. Okay ich geh dann mal!"

„Du bist gemein. Bis gleich!" Jess beugte sich runter zu Rory, gab ihr einen Kuss und ging dann zum Meer.

Rory guckte ihm noch hinterher und nahm sich dann ihr Buch um zu lesen.

Nach einiger Zeit war Jess immer noch nicht wieder da und sie beschloss zu ihm, ins Wasser zu gehen. Sie drehte sich um und stand dann auf. Sie schaute sich um und sah Jess mir einen anderem, fremden Mädchen reden. Sie merkte wie langsam die Eifersucht in ihr Hochkochte.

Sie ging los um sich die Sache näher anzugucken. Als sie fast da war sah wie dieses Mädchen Jess umarmte und Küsste.

Die Eifersucht und die Wut kochte in ihr aber zugleich die Traurigkeit und der Schmerz. Die tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie wollte einfach nur weg... Sie drehte sich um und rannte zu ihrem Handtuch.

Jess der sie bis dahin nicht gesehen hatte stieß das Mädchen weg und sah wie Rory zu ihrem Handtuch rannte.

°Hoffentlich hat sie jetzt nicht gesehen!° dachte Jess und wandte sich jetzt an das Mädchen.

„Sag mal spinnst du jetzt völlig! Du weiß das ich nichts von dir will und du weißt auch das meine Freundin hier ist. Wenn du mit dem scheiß meine Beziehung zerstört hast dann, dann... Gott!" schrei er schon fast und rannte nun Rory hinterher. Sie hatte bereits ihre sachen zusammen gepackt und war schon auf der Promenade.

„Rory warte!" schrei er ihr hinterher.

Rory ignorierte ihn und lief einfach weiter.

Sie lief über die Promenade zur Straße.

Sie lief über die Straße in irgendeine kleine Seitenstraße.

Jess hatte Rory durch die ganzen Menschen aus den Augen verloren.

Er lief weiter um sie zu finden und es ihr zu erklären.

Die Straße war voller Schlaglöcher. Sie bemerkte eins nicht, triff rein und flog hin.

„Nein bitte nicht!" sagte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme.

Es hätte nichts gebracht weiter zu laufen, sie ist genau in eine Saggase gelaufen. Sie war dunkel, klein und es lag viel Müll in der Straße.

Sie richtete sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die wand. Ihre Knie waren heftig am bluten und ihre Hände hatten auch was abbekommen. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und weinte bitterlich weiter.

°Warum, Warum? Ich versteh das nicht. Ich dachte er liebt mich.

Ich liebe ihn doch. Er ist die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. Warum tut er mir das an?

Ich... Ich...° dachte sie und weinte dabei weiter. Den Kopf hatte sie in ihr Arme gestützt. Das Blut von ihren knie lief ihr Bein runter.

„Scheiß Flip Flops!" schrie sie.

Derweil bei Jess.

Er war nun auch von der Promenade runter und lief über die Straße. Die älteren Leute schauten ihm hinterher, da er nur mit Bade Boxershort durch die Straßen lief. Er rannte durch jede Straße. Bis er ein schluchzen aus einer Gasse hörte. Er bog um die Ecke und sah Rory weinend auf dem Boden sitzen. Er ging zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie.

„Rory was ist los?" fragte er und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

°Toll Jess ne besser frage konnte dir nicht einfallen? Ich wie doch was mit ihr los ist!° dachte er.

„Jess hau ab! Verschwinde einfach!"

„Rory bitte. Sie hat mich geküsst nicht ich sie. Rory ich liebe dich doch! Willst du wegen der Dummen Tussi unsere Beziehung beenden oder was! Rory bitte glaub mir, es tut mir leid!"

„Wer war das überhaupt?" kam es mach einiger zeit von Rory.

„Das war so ein Weib. Ich hab sie mal auf einer Party von einem freund kennen gelernt. Sie hat sich eingebildet das ich was von ihr will! Aber das stimmt nicht und als sie mich dann heute am strand wiedergesehen hat, hat sie mich angesprochen und ich hab ihr gesagt das sie mir egal ist und das du da bist! Na ja und dann weißt du ja was war! Du musst mir glauben ich wollte das nicht!"

„Rory hör bitte auf zu weinen! Ich habs dir jetzt erklärt Bitte verzeih mir!"

Langsam hörte Rory auf zu weinen. Sie schaute und sah Jess in die Augen.

„Ja ich verzeihe dir aber eigentlich hast du ja nichts gemacht außer diesem Weib schöne Augen gemacht. Tut mir leid das ich so überreagier habe! Nur es kam alles wieder hoch das mit Dean und Lindsay! Weißt du es tat eigentlich richtig gut mal wider richtig zu heulen!"

„Ist schon gut! Ich liebe dich Rory!"

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

„Gott ich wüsste nicht was ich gemacht hätte wenn du Schluss gemacht hättest!"

„Ich auch nicht!" Sie beugte sich an vorn und küsste ihn.

„AU!"

„Was ist los?" fragte Jess. Rory deutete auf ihr Knie.

„Oh Sorry das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Komm ich geh jetzt die sachen holen und dann gehen wir nach Hause und ich verarzte dich dann erst mal, okay!"

„Ja okay! Danke. Du, ich geh schon mal langsam vor. Weit werde ich wohl nicht kommen, also du holst mich eh ein."

„Ja okay. Stimmt ich werde dich auf jeden fall ein hohlen." Jess half ihr hoch, wischte ihr noch die letzte Träne von der Wange und ging dann mit ihr aus der Gasse.

Jess ging über die Straße und Rory ging langsam nach Hause.

Teil 12

Nach ca. 5 Minuten holte Jess Rory ein, da sie auch nicht sehr weit gekommen war.

„Komm ich nehm dich auf den rücken!"

„Ne das ist nicht nötig. Das geht auch so!" log Rory.

„Ach komm. Erstens sind wir dann schneller da, und zweitens sehen ich doch wie du bei jedem schritt dein Gesicht verziehst."

„das stimmt doch gar nicht!"

„Doch jetzt komm endlich!"

„Okay wenn du unbedingt willst!" Er ging zu Rory, nahm sie auf den Arm und ging so mit Ihr nach Hause.

Als sie zu Hause an kamen gingen beide zuerst in Bad. Rory setze sich auf den Rand der Badewanne um sich das Blut von den Beinen zu waschen. Jess holte in der zwischen zeit ein paar Pflaster aus der Küche. Als er wieder ins Bad kam gab er Rory die Pflaster und ging in sein Zimmer.

Nach einer weile kam Rory auch.

„So und was machen wir jetzt noch?" fragte Rory und setze sich auf Jess´ Schoss.

„Wir könne doch einfach hier was relaxen. Wir bestellen uns was zu essen, Ich hol ein paar DVD´s aus der Videothek. Du legst dich in der Zeit auf bett und ruhst dich was aus. Du siehst noch richtig fertig aus!"

„Ja das ist eine gute Idee. Hol einfach welche die dir gefallen aber bitte nicht so ein Schrott, okay!"

„Okay ich beeil mich süße!" Er gab Rory noch einen Kuss und ging dann zur Videothek. Rory zog sich die Schlappen aus und legte sich aufs Bett.

Als Jess wieder kam war Rory am schlafen. Er legte die DVD´s auf den Tisch und hockte sich neben das Bett. Er strich Rory vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht damit sie nicht wach wurde.

°Meine süße, ich bin so froh das ich dich hab. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich machen sollte!° dachte er und lächelte dabei.

Er legte sich nun neben sie obwohl er nicht müde war. Er wollte jetzteinfach so nah wie möglich bei ihr sein!

Nach einiger Zeit schlief er auch ein.

4 Wochen später.

Rory stand ich Jess´ Zimmer und packte ihren Koffer. Die Ferien waren fast zu ende doch Rory wollte noch hier bleiben und die letzte Ferien Woche mit Jess verbringen. Aber sie musste nach Hause, weil sie noch sehr viel für Yale vorbereiten musste! Auf einer Seite freute sie sich ihre Mutter wieder zu sehen aber sie würde Jess vermissen.

°Aber ich sehen ihn ja in 5 Tagen wieder!° dachte sie und schloss den Koffer. Sie wollte sich gerade aufs Bett setzen als Jess reinkam.

„Hey, fertig gepackt?"

„Ja schon, aber mir fehlt noch eins!"

„Aha und was?"

Rory grinste und ging zu Jess.

„Dich!"

„Och Rory, wir sehen uns doch in 5 Tagen wieder. Und sie mal, du musst noch viel für Yale machen und besorgen und ich auch!"

Jess wurde im laufe der Ferien an der New Haven High (mir ist kein besserer Name

eingefallen.) angenommen. Für die Zeit würde er mit einen anderem Typ in einer WG leben

die nur 5 Minuten von Yale und 10 Minuten von seiner Schule entfernt war. Die miete war

nicht hoch. Dazu hatte er noch einen Job als Kellner angenommen. Von dem Gehalt konnte er

die miete bezahlen, Essen und Trinken und er hatte sogar noch Geld für Rory übrig!

Alles war perfekt, fand er.

„Ja schon, trotzdem wird eich dich vermissen!" Sie küsste Jess und zog ihn langsam zum Bett

rüber.

„ich werde dich auch vermissen, aber es ist ja nur für 5 tage.

Ähm was hast du vor?"

„Hmm sozusagen ein Abschiedsgeschenk!"

„Achso, na dann.. weitermachen!" Er Küsste Rory leidenschaftlich und ließ sich mit ihr aufs

Bett fallen.

Nach ca. eineinhalb Stunden standen alle an Rorys Auto um sie zu verabschieden. Sascha,

Lilly und Jimmy verabschiedeten sich freundlich und gingen wieder ins Haus damit sich Jess

und sie in ruhe von einander verabschieden konnten.

Sie Küssten sich und nahmen sich in den Arm.

„Rory du musst jetzt los!"

„Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich Jess! Das waren die schönsten Ferien in Meinem Leben!"

„Das freut mich! Meine auch!" Er gab Rory noch einen Kuss bevor sie in ihr Auto stieg.

„Ich ruf dich an wenn ich da bin!"

„Gut. Bye meine süße!"

„bye!"

sie guckte Jess noch einmal in die Augen und führ dann los.

Teil 13

Nach ca. 8 stunden fahrt kam sie total erschöpft zu Hause an. Als sie ausstieg streckte sie sich

erst mal und schlug dann die Auto Tür zu. Schnell ging sie zum Haus. Sie freute sich schon

auf ihre Mutter. Sie schloss die Tür auf, ging rein und guckte sich nach ihrer Mutter um.

„Mom, bist du da?" sie wartete einen kurzen Moment °Immer noch nichts° dachte sie.

„Mom" rief sie noch mal. Dann fiel ihr ein das sie wahrscheinlich bei Luke war.

Sie ging also wieder nach draußen und rannte zu Lukes Diner.

Als die bei Luke ankam sah sie ihre Mutter die gerade total mit Luke am rummachen war. Sie

Machte die Tür auf und ging rein.

„Na ihre beiden! Ich will euch ja nicht stören aber ich bin wider da!" sagte sie mit einem

lächeln und ging auf die beiden zu. Lorelai löste sich von Luke als sie Rorys stimme hörte.

„Rory ich bin so froh das du wieder da bist..." sagte sie und umarmte Rory „... aber was

machst du schon hier? ich hab erst in 2-3 Tagen mit dir gerechnet!"

„Ich hab die doch auf deinen AB gesprochen das ich heute komme!" sagte Rory leicht

verwirrt.

„Achso, ich war lange nicht mehr zu hause. Ich hab die letzen Tage immer bei Luke

geschlafen... Aber jetzt bist du ja da! Ich hab dich vermisst, schatz!"

„ich hab dich auch vermisst, Mom!" Rory umarmte ihre Mutter noch mal und winkte Luke zu.

„So, und jetzt erzähl mal: wie es bei Jess war!"

„Oh Mom, es war so schön. Ich war richtig glücklich. Jetzt vermisse ich ihn schon wieder.

Na ja ich sehe ihn ja in 5 tagen wieder!"

„Mo...Moment mal!" stotterte Lorelai , Jess kommt ?"

„Ja er kommt... achja das hab ich ja noch gar nicht erzählt!" meinte Rory ganz aufgeregt. „er

wird dir klasse wiederholen und hat eine Job und eine Wohnung. Und alles in New Haven!"

Luke und Lorelai schauten sie nur fragend an.

„Das ist voll cool, oder?"

Sie schauten Rory immer noch fragend an. Doch dann meldete sich Luke zu wort.

„und du bist dir da ganz sicher das du da nichts falsch verstanden hast oder so?"

„Luke, erstens hat er es mir gesagt und zweitens war ich dabei als der Typ von der schule

angerufen hat und auch als er sich bei der schule angemeldet hat und so!"

„Na dann ist das doch schön!" meinte Lorelai, lächelte Rory an und trank einen großen

schluck von ihrem Kaffe.

„Und das beste ist: er will studieren, in Yale, also wenn er es schafft aber davon bin ich

überzeugt und..."

„WAS?" kam es von Luke und Lorelai gleichzeitig.

„Jess will studieren? In Yale?"

„Ja das ist so toll. Wie können immer zusammen bleiben! Mom ich bin so glücklich und ihr

werdet sehen das es sich geändert hat, glaubt mir!"

„Na ja das werden wir ja sehen wenn er da ist okay schatz?"

„Ja okay. So Luke bekomm ich jetzt nen Burger?"

„Oh ja. Na klar! Kommt sofort!" Leicht verwirrt ging Luke in die Küche.

Nach dem essen ging Rory zu Lane und später nach Hause.

Teil 14

Die fünf tage waren vorbei und Rory freute sich schon sehr Jess wiederzusehne. Sie stand schon früh auf um sich fertig zu machen und um alles perfekt aussehen zu lassen. Es waren noch drei stunden bis sie ihn endlich wieder in de armen halten kann und seine Lippen auf ihren spüren kann.

°Hoffentlich sehen Mom und Luke das genau so wie ich das er sich geändert hat. Na ja das wird schon!° dachte sie und betrachtete sich noch mal im Spiegel!

°Hmm gar nicht mal so schlecht!° dachte sie und lächelte.

Sie trug einen schwarzen kurzen Rock mit weißen streifen drauf, so eine art Bluse in Rosa und eine schwarze Jacke oder Blazer darüber. Sie sah wirklich hübsch aus in diesen sachen. Sie hatte extra noch eingekauft. °Für Jess nur das beste!° hatte sie sich gestern in der umkleide gedacht.

Nun waren es noch knapp 20 Minuten bis Jess kommen würde. Na ja wenn er nicht im stau stand. Sie wollten sich im Diner treffen. Also machte sie sich auf den weg dorthin. Ihre Mom war schon vorgegangen. Sie sagte sie hätte noch was mit Luke zu "bereden" °Wer´s glaubt° hatte Rory nur gedacht.

Als sie fast im Diner was kam Dean auf sie zu. Sie wollte weder mit ihm reden noch irgentwas anderes. Sie wollte einfach nur das er sie in ruhe lässt. Also ging sie weiter.

„Rory ich muss mit dir reden! Bitte?"

„Nein lass mich einfach in ruhe Dean!"

„Nein warte, es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe!"

„Vergiss es. Noch mal lass mich einfach in ruhe!" sie ging an ihm vorbei doch er zog sie an ihrem arm zurück.

„Dean lass mich los!"

„Nein erst wenn du mir zuhörst!"

„NEIN! Lass mich in ruhe ich will mir dir nichts mehr zu tun haben, also lass mich los!" schrie Rory und werte sich.

„Nein!" schrie Dean.

„LASS MICH LOS!" schrie Rory holte aus und knallte Dean eine! Der direkt ein paar schritte zurück wisch und sie anguckte.

„Fass mich ja nie wieder an! Ich hab dir gesagt lass mich los! Lass mich bloß in ruhe du Arsch.loch!"

Rory drehte sich um und schaute wütend. Doch dann lächelte sie.

„Wow!" sagte sie leise und dachte dann; ° ich wusste gar nicht das ich so was kann! Cool!°

Ganz stolz ging sie die letzen Meter zum Diner und trat ein.

„Was strahlst du denn so?" fragte Lorelai also sie Rory reinkommen sah.

„Wow" sagte diese nur.

„Hallo Rory, erzähl schon!" sagte Lorelai. „Was auch immer passiert ist!" murmelte sie jetzt.

„Hmm ohja! Was ist?" fragte Rory.

„Du sollst mir erzählen warum du so strahlst!"

„oh ja okay!" sie setzte sich neben sie und erzählte ihrer Mom was passiert war.

„Du hast Dean eine geknallt!" fragte Lorelai ganz erstaunt.

„Ja ich wusste gar nicht das ich so was kann!"

„Wow! Ich bin stolz auf dich! Du kommst ja doch ganz auf mich!" meinte Lorelai und lachte.

Rory drehte sich um als sie die Tür hörte.

„Jess!" schrie sie sprang auf und rannte ihm in die arme.

„Oh ich hab dich so vermisst Achja ich muss dir gleich unbedingt was erzählen!"

„Rory lass Jess doch erst mal eine Minute zum ankommen!"

„ oh ja, tschuldigung!" sagte sie und küsste Jess.

Dann kam Luke rüber um Jess zu begrüßen.

„Jess!" sagte er etwas grimmig.

„Hey Luke schön dich zu sehen!" sagte Jess und zögerte auch nicht lang und umarmte Luke.

°Wie Süß!° dachten Lorelai und Rory.

Dann löste er sich langsam und ging zu Lorelai.

„Hallo Miss Gilmore!" sagte Jess etwas schüchtern.

„Hallo Jess!"

„Ähm Ja... sie denken bestimmt das ich mich nicht geändert habe und so. Aber ich wollte mich noch mal bei ihnen entschuldigen. Dafür, das ich Rory sooft wehgetan habe und sie im Stich gelassen habe. Ich hoffe sie geben mir eine Chance ihnen zu zeigen das ich mich wirklich geändert habe!"

Teil 15

Lorelai schaute Jess nur an aber sagte nicht. Jess schaute schon ganz unsicher wie sie ihn so

ansah und keine Miene. Rory schaute auch schon komisch! Doch dann verwandelte

sich diese Miene in ein lächeln.

„Ja ich geb sie dir aber bau nicht wieder so einen mist, okay!" sagte Lorelai nur.

„Versprochen" In Jess Gesicht sah man dann auch ein lächeln.

„Gut. Und jetzt komm her!" sagte sie und breitete die arme aus. Jess schaute nur unsicher zu Rory rüber so nach dem ding „ was soll ich jetzt tun?" Rory nickte nur mit dem kopf. Jetzt schaute Jess noch komischer und ging langsam auf Lorelai zu um die Umarmung zu erwidern. Rory und sogar Luke mussten bei diesem Anblick lachen! Es sah richtig komisch aus wie die zwei sich da umarmten.

Als sie später bei einer Tasse Kaffe bzw. Tee saßen reden sie über Jess und seine Plänen die er hat.

„Und du willst das wirklich alles durchziehen?" fragte Luke schon zum 20 mal!

„ Ja Luke das ist mein voller ernst. Ich werde das durchziehen. Ich will mir nicht noch mal mein ganzes Leben versauen!"

„Okay ich wollte ja nur noch mal auf Nummer sicher gehen!" sagte er und drückte sich ein lachen raus.

„Ach Luke. Du kannst auch ruhig mal so lachen auch wenn dir welche zugucken! Ich hab dir schon oft gesagt es würde dir besser tun mal mehr zu lachen als immer diesen widerlichen Tee zu trinken!" alle lachten außer Luke der nur grummelig guckte.

Nachdem sie soweit alles wichtige besprochen hatten verließen Rory und Jess das Diner. Sie wollten sich noch ein schönen Nachmittag machen und ein bisschen an ihren Lieblingsplatz in Stars Hollow gehen.

„Du Rory du weiß ja das wir beobachtet werden oder!" frage Jess als sie durch die Stadt gingen.

„Ne von wem denn?"

„Ja Taylor und Miss Patty! Sie verfolgen uns!" meinte er und drehte sich um. Die beiden blieben schnell stehen und taten so als ob sie sich über irgentwas unterhalten würden.

„Ja jetzt wo du wieder da bist muss Taylor schließlich auf die Stadt aufpassen" sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Kurze zeit und einen kurzen lauf später saßen die beiden nun endlich an der Brücke.

„Das waren die längsten fünf Tage in meinem Leben" meinte Rory irgendwann und lachte.

„Ja meine auch. Da gibt's noch was. Ich muss heute Abend arbeiten. Ich hoffe das ist okay für dich"

„Klar ist das okay. Dann kann ich noch eben was für Yale machen und schon mal ein paar sachen einpacken. Wann ziehst du eigentlich in deine Wohnung?" fragte Rory und gab Jess einen kurzen Kuss.

„Ähm Ich glaub ein tag vor Schulbeginn also in drei Tagen oder so! Weiß es nicht mehr ganz genau. Aber ich wollte morgen mal da hin fahren und es mir schon mal angucken und so. Di kannst ja mitkommen wenn du willst!"

„Ja klar gerne. Auf einem weg könne wir schon mal ein paar sachen nach Yale bringen."

Die Pläne für den nächsten Tag waren also gemacht und so blieben sie einfach an der Brücke sitzen und kuschelten. Beide genossen es. Es würde jetzt nicht mehr viele Tage geben in dem sie einfach nur so dasitzen konnten und nichts tun. Aber besser so als gar nicht dachten sich beide.

„Ich muss jetzt los" meinte Jess als er irgendwann auf seine Uhr guckte.

„Oh jetzt schon?"

„Ja aber wir sehen uns doch morgen."

„Stimmt auch wieder. Okay dann komm!" sagte Rory und stand auf. Die beiden gingen zum Diner wo Jess sich für dich arbeit fertig machte und Rory noch schnell was aß.

Zu Hause angekommen wartete Lorelai mit ein paar Videos auf sie. Sie hatte eigentlich keine lust auf Filme, da sie noch Sachen packen musste. Aber Lorelai überredete Rory für einen Film.

„Ha da siehst du mal wie gut ich überreden kann!" sagte Lorelai und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind.

„Ist gut Mom. Könne wir jetzt endlich anfangen? Ich hab noch was zu tun"

„Ja ist schon gut!" meinte Lorelai und schaltete den Film ein.

Nach ca. anderthalb stunden konnte Rory sich endlich an die arbeit machen. Sie packe ihre Klamotten die sie schon am Vortag rausgelegt hatte in die Taschen und Koffer die vor ihrem Bett standen. Und das was noch alles so rumstand (vom letzten Semester und ein paar sachen die sie von ihren Großeltern bekommen hatte) packte sie in die übrigen Kartons.

Als sie endlich damit fertig war viel sie total erschöpft ins Bett.

°Ich wusste gar nicht das ich so viele sachen habe. Wer braucht bitte so viel Krempel?° dachte sie sich und sah sich noch mal um.


End file.
